Suddenly something
by ZetherSlash
Summary: A Z&L and Lemonade Mouth crossover I randomly came up with. Written in a day. Hope you all like it. It's a Zeke/Wen slash.


It was a sunny day in California, much like any other day but for some reason it had been foggy and cloudy this past week that Wen started to wonder why was this happening. It never was this cloudy or foggy for such a long period of time, at least not that he had ever noticed.

"Hey man!" Wen was caught off guard when Charlie showed up next to him ont he way to the school gates.

"What up?" Wen asked with a smirk.

"Ah not much, the weather sucks though" Charlie mentioned looking up at the sky.

"I know! I don't get why though" Wen continued.

"Well, they said today on the news that this time of the year happens only every 7 years right? and it means that those who are lonely meet the love of their lives or something like that. I'm not one to believe that bullshit ok? But i'm rooting for Mo to realize" Charlie said and giggled as they kept walking.

"Are you serious?" Wen asked confused. "I mean, even if this is true, you still know each other, doesn't it have to be someone you haven't met before then?" Wen asked looking at him, stopping by the lemonade machine as they reached their hallway.

"Uh man why didn't i think of that before?. Whatever… " Charlie said groaning as he handed out a can of lemonade to Wen.

"Hey, forget about it ok?. We have this show int he afternoon at Don's Donuts or whatever it was called and we got practice. We can't mess up so, let it go" Wen said and Charlie nodded as they walked inside their practice room.

Later on that day. Lemonade Mouth arrived at the pier in Gilroy. They were confused at first, how could this place be the most popular in town yet so… common in a way?.

Wen had heard they had the best donnuts in town and that was enough for him to go and try them right away, he loved donnuts.

"Is this the place?" Olivia asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Apparently" Charlie replied, all of them looking at the place from afar.

"Well, this side of town looks amazing. I can't remember the last time I came here but it sure looks like fun!" Stella said smirking.

"Yeah, sure but… this doesn't seem like the best donnuts place, i mean, it has nice decor but, is it really?" Olivia asked again.

"Yeah so what?. I heard they have the best donnuts so, i don't know about you but i'm off to try them for sure!" Wen said as he walked towards the place, leaving behind his bandmates as he entered the place, looking around.

It sure looked nice… and cosy. No sooner than he walked inside he was greeted with smiles from all the employees, wich were nice looking girls and maybe some guy here and there. He was taken back by the amount of cakes, muffins, fruit salads and donnuts. All looking delicious and he could feel his mouth watering.

"Are you Wen?" He heard a voice asking and he looked up, seeing a weird looking skinny guy wearing a uniform.

"Uhm yeah" He replied.

"Oh hello there!. So nice to meet you!. Welcome to Don's Donnuts, we've been talking about this for weeks now. Everyone's so excited!. I'mDon by the way" The man said excitedly non stop as they shook hands and Wen could only smirk.

"Oh great, that's great to know i guess" He said as he offered a smile.

"Yeah ok, where's the rest of the band?" Don asked smiling.

"Oh i don't know, but they're comming" He said as Don offered him to choose any donnut he wanted. He ended up grabbing three for himself. He sat outside ina table as his bandmates approached him and sat around.

"Wow you're fast, man" Charlie said laughing as he saw the three donnuts in Wen's hands as he chewed on one.

"Yeah and youd idn't get us anything?. Nothing for me neither?. That's so nice of you, Wen!" Olivia said sarcastically and Wen just glared at her. Stella just rolled her eyes and suddenly was surprised by what she saw.

"You guys look!. Oh my god isn't that amazing?" Stella said excitedly as she pointed at skaters doing tricks not so far from them, they all turned their heads to see them.

"My cousin is a skater" Mo said unfased.

"Oh man, just look at that. I wish i was a skater" Stella said yet again sighing and Charlie laughed.

"No you don't, what's fun about breaking bones or even screw them up?. Because you do with all that jumpin and stuff" Olivia said but she was ignored. Wen admired as both skaters jumped off rails and slidded down some stairs in the air. He remembered when he used to skate back home before his mom died and how much he loved it, but that was another reason why he stopped and hasn't done it in years.

He kept looking interested as the rest of his bandmates kept talking in the background but he didn't care. He was suddenly caugh up by one of the skaters and how amazing he was, his movements and tricks, it looked even professional to Wen how good he was, at least that's how pros moved.

The mysterious skater moved tot he top of a big stair with probably around 12 steps, prepared to jump as he was being cheered "Go Zeke!" his friends shouted.

_Zeke, _Wehn though, that was his name then. Unusual name he's never heard before though.

Zeke smirked and skated all the way to the top until he flew in the air and spinned at the same time, landing perfectly back on ground and his friends cheered even louder. Zeke celerated, all the time with a smile on his face and Wen seemed to be almost naturally drawn to smile at this without telling.

The next guy that tried to jumped off the stairs said he could and would do it better, but failed landing on his butt int he gorund and gainging all the laughter of his friends around him, including Zeke.

Wen burst out laughing at the kid, he couldn't help it. He suddenly saw Zeke turning his head in his direction and staring, Wen realized he had laughed too loudly and maybe he shouldn't have, specially because it felt like he was picking on them and that wasn't what was like at all but they didn't know that.

His smirk faded off as Zeke stared back at him and he diverted his gaze in another direction, eating his donnut and ignoring the skaters, including Zeke. That was embarrassing.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, that kid fell down…" Wen said and they continued talking. The only thing Wen could think about right now was his mebarrassment and the fact that, who knows why, he kept thinking about how coold Zeke looked like. He seemed like a nice guy that everyone liked, the kind of guy that gets all the girls and is really hot.

Wait, did he think Zeke was hot?.

Suddenly he looked up and saw Zeke and his friends walking towards their table, as they walked past, Zeke held his gaze with Wen's and then smiled a little. Walking inside Don's Donnuts.

Wow, Wen could feel his heart jump out of his chest.

Yeah, defenitely hot.

"Come on, Olivia!. Get out already!" Stella demanded in the bathroom.

"Not again…" Wen mumbled as he entered the girls bathroom with Charlie.

"Yes, again!" Mo said and rolled her eyes, followed by Wen and Charlie.

"Olivia, get out" Wen said knocking on the door.

"I can't!" A muffled response wa sheard on the other side of the cubicle.

"Well you have to cause we have a show to do and there's people waiting for us!. They have for like 40 mins. now" Wen said.

"I said I can't!. At least not withouth lemonade!" Olivia shouted back and Wen sighed.

"Someone go get her freaking lemonade now" Wen said and Mo nodded walking away, joined by Charlie and Wen sighed loudly.

Stella made an apologetic expression and Wen just raised her hand and walked away to the small corridor outside the bathrooms. He closed his eyes and counted to 10, he was never one to be able to keep his cool on situations like this but he tried his best, even more now that Olivia have been annoying the hell out of him for a while now.

"Hey"

"Oh shit!.. you scared me" Wen said after jumping and grabbed his chest, turning even more red when saw Zeke standing in front of him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" Zeke said smirking. "Are you ok?"

"Well other than the fact that i just almost had a heart attack and the fact that my bandmate is being a brat, not at all" Wen said smirking, being sarcastic. Zeke laughed.

"Oh sucks and… sorry about it. What wrong with your bandmate?" Zeke asked.

"She's nervouse all the time and throws up before every show unless she get sher lemonade she won't go on stage" Wen said and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Are you serious?" Zeke asked and chuckled "she needs some reality check then"

"What do you mean?" Wen asked.

"Nothing, i'm Zeke" Zeke said and extended his hand out. Wen stared back at his eyes, he kept thinking he could swim in them and couldn't even blink.

"Oh yeah, i know. I'm Wen" Wen said shaking his hand back as he reacted.

"Yeah i know but, how do you know my name?" Zeke asked smirking a little and Wen turned redder as they kept shaking hands.

"Oh uhm"… Wen was starting to grow a sweat and sighed "I heard your friends calling you that outside" he said nervously.

"Oh yeah, and i remember you saw Kojo falling" zeke said laughing.

"Yeah that too, i didn't mean to laugh like that, i'm sorry"

"No no, that's ok. It would be weird if you actually didn't laugh. He had it coming too" Zeke said interrupting him and they chuckled together, realizing they were still shaking hands they both pulled away red in the face.

"Ok, we're ready" stella said as she appeared with Olivia in tow and interrupting their moment.

"Ok, let's go" Wen said and turned to Zeke with an apologetic look and Zeke just held his hand up smiling, understanding.

And as they were playing on the small stage of Don's Donnuts, Wen held his gaze with Zeke all the time who was sitting in one of the tables almost in the back, smiling back at him. At one point Olivia missed a high note and Zeke made a funny face biting his lip, making Wen laugh as he kept playing his keyboard.

By the end of their small show, they stood in the middles altogether, thanking people.

"Are you friends with him?" Olivia whispered to Wen next to him as she kept smiling for the pictures.

"No, i met the guy today but what if he was my friend anyway?" Wen asked and pulled his arm away from around her shoulders and she glared at him. All of them walking off the stage now.

They were greeted by everyone nicely again and Don had prepared a big table full of donnuts and all that his bakery had to offer in celebration.

"Man, that was so good!" Zeke said as he approached Wen with Kojo and his friends.

"Yeah, it wasn't my kind of music but it was good" Kojo said and walked away to get donnuts.

"Thanks you. It's nice to hear you know?" Wen said and blushed slightly.

As time went by they got talking and getting to know each other, realizing that they had a lot in common and such.

"So you used to skateboard?" Zeke asked smiling.

"Yeah but i stopped, since my mom died and we moved i didn't want to keep doing it again. She was the one that helped me and cheered me up when i wanted to skate an di kept falling, she was there to cheer me up and well, she was the one that was always there" Wen said and smiled a little, looking into Zeke's eyes, he could tell Zeke felt really bad for him. He looked down at his shoes avoiding his gaze now.

"Then why didn you stop?. That's what she wanted you to do, to make you happy and she was there for you. Don't you think that maybe she would want you to keep doing something she encouraged you to instead of stopping just because she's gone?" Zeke asked softly and leant a little closer to give some support.

Wen though of this, looking back at Zeke. He got up and left thru the door. Zeke sighed, he couldn't believe he's just met the guy and already blew it.

Wen stood in the pier by the ocean, staring back into the sunset where no one was around.

"I'm sorry,Wen. Ididn't mean to say that, is just that-" Zeke started as Wen turned around, feeling his heart skip a beat as he saw the orange colours of the sunset hitting his face, his eyes and all in such a glory. Was this guy ever gonna stop being so hot?

"No, it's ok. I think you're right. She encouraged me to do something i loved and it seems like i threw it all away just cause she… left" Wen interrupted him and ended up getting emotional, chocking back tears.

"Hey, don't. Look, i have my skateboard. What do you say if we start bringing back, Sakter-Wen?" Zeke asked smiling and Wen laughed at this.

The first time he got on a skateboard after years, of course it seemed difficult. He only remembered the basics but with Zeke's help he started remembering more things.

"Ok, just try it" Zeke said chuckling.

"No, i'm gonna fall on my ass!" Wen said and laughed as he tried to keep his balance.

"No, i got you. I promise" Zeke said as they stared at each other.

"Ok" Wen said doubtfully and started to slide slowly down a ramp with Zeke in tow, holding him with his hands on his waist. Wen had this funny feeling all the time and that's when Zeke's hands accidentally slided lower and tigether Wen's waist that he lost his balance and fell on the ground. Both boys bursting into laughter as they laid sprawled on the floor.

"This is your fault" Wen turned to look at Zeke as he said this.

"How is it my fault?. T least i held you" Zeke said looking at him and they both kept laughing.

Wen moved and started wrestling with Zeke on the ground, both giggling but it all stopped suddenly when Wen sat on top of Zeke and they both stared at each other, red faced and slightly out of breath.

All Wen could remember in the span of seconds was that for some reason he leant down and pressed his lips against Zeke's, soflty but firmly and pulled away.

Both surprised about what had happened, Zeke could stillg feel the tingles on his lips, pretty much like Wen did too.

"I can't believe i just did that" Wen mumbled and covered his face.

"Its- it's ok, Wen. Seriously" Zeke said and Wen kept complaining unders his breath.

"Look at me!. It's fine" Zeke said smiling and pulling Wen's hands away from his face so he could look at him. Wen saw the smile on Zeke's face and the tenderness in his eyes and smiled a bit. Zeke leant in again and kissed Wen, this time, sucking slowly and slightly on his lips. It only took seconds for Wen to want to feel more and leant in further into Zeke and opened his mouth over Zeke's. his hands holding the back of Zeke's head to bring him closer and in return, Zeke held his face but he pulled away quickly, both out of breath.

"We're int he public, anyone could see you" Zeke whispered as their faces were inches apart.

"Can we go to your house then or something?" Wen asked, hypnotized by the way this felt.

"Sure" Zeke said and they quickly got up, running down the pier and onto the street towards Zeke house, sometimes they would push each other under a tree or a bush to make out and Zeke nor Wen even, in a million years, though this would happen.

"I didn't know you liked guys" Zeke said as they walked around the corner of his house, Wen holding his hand.

"Me neither" Wen said smirking and they chuckled.

"Really?" Zeke asked surprised "well, i only like one guy in my life before and nothing had happened" he continued.

"I'm glad. Even though we met today it felt as if i've known you forever. This never happened to me before, feeling like this… i don't know, it's so confusing" Wen said.

"Let's not think about it ok?. Here's my house" Zeke offered with a smile and Wen smiled back until his phone started ringing.

"Hello" Wen answered it as they walked inside the house.

"Where are you?. We're leaving, you better get here soon" Olivia said stressed down the phone. Zeke kept walking around the empty house as they reached his bedroom and Wen stared in awe at how cool it was.

"Are you listening?. Answer me!"

"What if i'm not there?" Wen asked uninterested as Zeke smiled at him, removing stuff from his bed.

"We're leaving!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Fine. Have a nice ride" Wen said and hung up.

"Is she ok?. I could hear her all the way here" Zeke asked smirking.

"Who cares" Wen replied and before Zeke could say anything he started kissing him all over again like back at the pier. Zeke responded lovingly as they kissed, falling ont he bed were they snuggled as they kept kissing.

"I just want to kiss your ight now" Wen whispered as he moved some hair out of Zeke's eyes.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day" He said back and smiled.

"I love it when you smile" Wen said staring lost into his eyes and smile.

Zeke blushed and hugged him, they layed in bed all night kissing and hugging. It was the most weird thing that's ever happened to both, feeling like this all of a sudden and even Wen staying without even knowing who Zeke was but they did feel like they had met a long time ago. Wen had made a promise a while ago that he would do things following his heart, lately his heart hadn't been wrong. He usually followed his head but he stopped that when the band got together and things started going differently for the better. It didn't mean that he would never used his head, but this time, his head and heart seemed to be telling him the same thing.


End file.
